The present invention relates to coupling devices for supporting fiber optic components in predetermined relationship and to methods of fabricating and using such devices. More specifically, the invention relates to improvements in coupling devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 5,751,874, issued May 12, 1998 and commonly assigned with the present application.
The above-referenced patent, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a number of embodiments of coupling devices for supporting fiber optic components in axially aligned relation. The industry-standard components, such as fiber-containing ferrules, are frictionally engaged in a split-sleeve bushing positioned within a cavity formed within two releasably engaged parts of the coupling device. In some embodiments, the device may frictionally support a pair of axial ferrules with the fibers thereof aligned with one another, with or without attenuation, while other embodiments include portions adapted for engagement with test equipment to support a ferrule in axially aligned relation with a light emitting or receiving port on the equipment. The device is extremely versatile, in that it may be used to couple axial ferrules of conventional optical fiber connectors of any of ST, FC, or SC types.
Although such coupling devices operate effectively to support components in the desired manner, it is possible that relative movement of the supported components may occur, particularly if the coupling is left in place over a relatively long time period. This may result in severe distortion of the light, a condition commonly referred to as "back reflection." Thus, in some circumstances, the coupling devices do not effectively serve their intended purpose.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide fiber optic coupling devices which maintain a pair of fiber optic components in axially aligned relation for extended periods of time without degradation of the quality of light transmission between the components.
Another object is to provide novel and improved means for supporting fiber optic components in a desired relative relationship with means for essentially locking the components in place until released.
A further object is to provide a method of fabricating elements of a fiber optic coupling device and assembling such elements in a series of steps which ensures accuracy of operation and alignment of parts over repeated uses.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.